


Trust

by Shipsterella



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 02:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13940847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipsterella/pseuds/Shipsterella
Summary: “Why don’t you trust me?” Andy pleaded.“Do you want it alphabetized or by date?” Miranda hissed harshly.





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [teenybirdy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenybirdy/gifts).



> Based on the following prompt so generously given by the incomparable teenybirdy after a plea to keep me from napping.   
> Person A: “Why don’t you trust me?”  
> Person B: “Do you want it alphabetized or by date?”  
> I napped. And this was only supposed to be 100 words.  
> Such is life.

Looking into her eyes, it was easy to see the panic; a rapid spiral into a full-blown meltdown was imminent.

“Why don’t you trust me?” Andy pleaded.

“Do you want it alphabetized or by date?” Miranda hissed harshly.

"Even after all this time? Miranda, I've never lied to you. I've kept all my promises to you. I promised I'd be at your side, that nothing could part us except death. I promised you my heart. I promised you that you'd never be alone. And you haven't been. I'm here. Twelve years later and I'm still here. Doesn't that mean anything?" she implored, cradling her wife's face, desperate to make her see reason beyond her distress.

The vacant look started to clear as Miranda's eyes focused on Andy's, grounding her.

"You're right. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, darling. I just-"

"I know. We'll face this as we have faced everything, together."


End file.
